Snow
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Scott is woken up by his lover Stiles who wants to show him that its snowing for the first time.


Cold hands wrapped around Scott's wrist. "Scott! Wake up! It's important! You need to wake up now!"

Scott groaned. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it was just a little after 2 am. "Stiles, are you serious? It's 2 in the freaking morning! I love having sex with you but I thought we already discussed that you can't wake me up in the middle of the night for a quickie again."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but grinned. "It has nothing to do with sex. Although, I would not be opposed to that idea. Look outside!"

Scott could smell the excitement coming off Stiles and looked outside. All of a sudden he was wide awake. "That's snow. It never snows here."

Stiles smirked. "Are you still irritated that I woke you up?"

Scott pulled Stiles in for a kiss. "Nah. You're forgiven. Like always."

"We should go outside and play in it," Stiles said. "Or have a romantic walk in the snow in the middle of the night. Whatever. Or we could…"  
"If you finish that sentence with having sex, I will tie you up in here and leave you while I go outside and enjoy the snow," Scott teased. Stiles scowled as he pulled on some clothes. They were Scott's but it didn't really matter. Scott followed suit and walked outside with his boyfriend. Snow fell from above and had already covered the ground in three inches.

Stiles looked like Christmas had come early. Scott stealthily picked up a snowball while Stiles was staring up at the sky. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful before in your life?"

"Yeah, I have actually. Every inch of you," Scott replied throwing a snowball at Stiles. It hit him square in the face.

"Oh, this is war!" The two of them made a lot of noise, which woke up Melissa.

"Boys," she scolded. "Do you realize what time it is? Wait, is that snow?"

Melissa laughed. "Yeah mom! We're sorry," Scott yelled pulling Stiles to the ground beside him. Stiles grinned at Scott.

"Are you glad that I woke you up," Stiles asked softly looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

Scott smiled and kissed Stiles frozen hand. "Yeah. This is amazing. It's so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you."

Stiles smiled and leaned down to kiss Scott deeply. Melissa walked outside and threw some snow at them to cool things off.

"Mom, what are you doing," Scott asked, reluctantly standing up. He helped Stiles up.

"I came to give you some hats and gloves because both of you are out here underdressed," Melissa responded giving them the items which they gladly put on, although Scott only did to appease his mother, because he didn't need them as he was a werewolf. His boyfriend though was in definite need of them. Melissa held up her camera.

"Oh mom," Scott whined. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes it is. Where is my other son," she asked referring to Isaac. Isaac had moved in with them since his father was murdered.

Isaac walked out bundled up. "I was trying to sleep but I heard all of your yelling and decided to come out for myself before I could be dragged out." Isaac was smiling. "Although given the things I wish I hadn't heard, I am glad that I didn't come out here with Scott and Stiles earlier." Neither of them looked the slightest embarrassed. Melissa has known for awhile about their relationship and often will buy them protection even though it embarrasses Scott to death.

"Ok, get over there with the two of them. I have to get some pictures." Scott shook his head as he stood in between Stiles and Isaac. He would never understand his mother's obsession with taking pictures. (He had no idea that she was unable to conceive another child after him which is partially why she was constantly wanting to take pictures of firsts or milestones.)

After appeasing her with pictures and after seeing Scott try to slide his hand down Stiles pants, Melissa decided to call it a night. "Try to keep it down please. I need my sleep. And don't keep Stiles out too late. I don't want him getting sick."

"I like when Stiles gets sick because I like taking care of him," Scott spoke quietly. Stiles looked at him.

"I don't like being sick but I do love having you take care of me but maybe she's right. We should get back in soon."

Isaac yawned. "Don't worry. There will still be plenty of snow in the morning so you can come out and play in it tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

Stiles waved at Isaac and looked at Scott who was looking at him with love-struck eyes. "What now," Stiles asked Scott.

"Nothing. Just really happy. This is the perfect moment."

Stiles grinned and leaned in to kiss Scott who pulled his phone out and snapped a picture, which he would change to be his lock screen. "It is Scotty." After a few minutes of slow dancing, as the snow fell on them, they made their way back inside. Scott helped strip Stiles out of his wet clothes and wrapped his warm arms around him.

"You know, if you're up for it, I wouldn't mind having sex right now," Scott whispered nibbling on Stiles' ear.

"That sounds perfect," Stiles grinned and pulled his boyfriend into his boyfriends bed. Snow led to some amazing middle of the night sex.


End file.
